A Beautiful Lie
by xMemoxKidx
Summary: Edit of 'Anino Ai' Their love was one ruined by Destiny. She vowed she'd return to him, but what is she to do when he's with another?


**Author's Notes:** I decided to revise this story because:  
1. The story just doesn't make any sense and I realize I rushed to put this out when I came up with the idea...  
2. It **NEEDED** revising...yeah?  
3. I was in my Web Page Design class and we had a sub and I had nothing better to do. Mhm.

This story is completely different from the original. Shocker? That's how badly I hated how the former turned out. Slightly AU, but it had to be...with this pairing? Yeah. Enough of my bitchin, lets get it on!

"_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy  
In your mind, through your eyes, do you see  
It's the fantasy_"  
-30 Seconds To Mars 'Fantasy'

I stared out towards the moon, reliving in the glory days of peace and tranquility. My hands caress the soft ebony tresses of my wife. If not a sound is made, then you can hear her soft breathing, almost as if a purr. My eyes travel down to her face, etched in worry of tomorrows coronation. I can't help but smile as she clings to my body, using my chest as a pillow. It wasn't always like this, this peace and knowledge that nothing bad would happen for a long period of time. My eyes close and my mind can't help but wander off on its own. To a place long ago, to a situation just like this... 

--

_"I want to stay this way forever."_

The soft whisper came from the petite form that lay enfolded in his arms. Her dainty fingers ran circles up and down his chest, taking time to memorize the feel of his muscles and skin. She pressed herself closer to his warm body, wraping her legs around his and nipping at the flesh below his ear. Fingers replaced the flesh and she felt her head tilted upwards slightly. Eyes of the darkest blue met her emerald green. They shone with adoration and compassion, love and want. She felt her heartbeat increase, the emotions he made her feel were unlike anything else. 

"As do I," a pause, "But we both know it can't be."

She pulled herself into a sitting position, pulling the sheets up to cover her bare breasts. Combing her hair back, she gazed at the man next to her, watching him rise and stretch. A smile graced her face as he turned to her, eyes filling with complete and utter happiness. 

"What if we ran away?" He sighed, "What if we were to forget about destiny and make a life for ourselves. To have children and grow old together. Why must we forsake our happiness for those who could care less!"

Tears gathered in the corners of her eye, but she turned away. Her hands clenched into a fist, her head down with her shoulders shaking as sobs tore through her lips. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She leaned into him, bitting her lip to stop her cries. 

"Beryl..."

"I don't even admire the Prince! How can she come to us and ask what she did!"

"Because it's de-"

He was cut off as Beryl pushed away from him. 

"Screw destiny! Our lives are our fate. We make of it what we choose. How can you stand by and let her control your life? Our lives?

"It's not that easy Beryl, I have a duty to preform. A duty to not only Her Majesty, but to the future queen." He stroked her cheek gently, tugging her face closer to his. "Perhaps one day, the Fates will allow us to be together again. But until then..."

Beryl softly pressed her lips against his. Her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. 

"Artemis," sighed Beryl as she pressed her forehead against his, "Promise me, that when our destiny has been completed, and we are no longer a pawn...we will be together again?"

Artemis looked deeply into her emerald eyes and smiled. 

"I promise."

He hugged her tightly, inhailing the scent of her hair, his fingers caressing her, etching her bodys outline into his mind to remember always. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, smiling, kissing the delicate and sensitive skin that was his. They stayed together in their embrace for what seemed like an eternity before Artemis pulled away slighty. 

"I love you Beryl. Make no mistake that it's you that my heart beats for."

"I love you as well Artemis. I swear that we'll be together again."

They hugged each other once more, falling together in bed and just laying in silence. 

--

At the ends of the galaxy, in a cauldron filled of newly born and fading stars, a guardian stood at her post. She oversaw the birthing of new galaxies, of destinies and life. She was known as Guardian Cosmos. 

"What's this?"

She brought forth a star and waved her staff, morphing the star into a human form. 

"Interesting..."

**AN:** Oooohhh...I bet we all know where this is going! I somehow think it was a bit rushed, but I can't think of anything else unless it deals with the next chapter. Hmmm...yeah. Let's hear it, tell me what you think. If you have any imput I'd appreciate it and whatnot. Thanks a bunch for putting up with mah story xD


End file.
